Woodcutting
(F2P) Pay-to-play Woodcutting training (P2P)}} Woodcutting is a gathering skill that primarily involves chopping trees to obtain logs used in the Fletching, Firemaking, and Construction skills. Players with a higher Woodcutting level can chop down new types of trees and cut down trees quicker. As levels increase, players can use better axes to chop trees faster. Players with high enough Attack levels can equip the axes that match the respective metals, but you don't need to equip an axe to use it to cut down a tree. Having it in your inventory will suffice. Woodcutting is a useful skill for a low-leveled player to make money early in the game. Experience during trial runs To quickly give players a general idea of the experience per hour, they can expect per tree, all with Dragon axe (no special): * At 68 Woodcutting (all in Seers' Village, using Seers' bank) ** Maple trees - 35.5k/hr (based on ~20k exp gained) ** Yew trees - 35.5k/hr (based on 21k exp gained, was around 34k/hr before 20k exp gained) ** Willow trees - 45.6k (based on 12.7k gained) * At 70 Woodcutting (using one teak tree south of Castle Wars and dropping logs) ** Teak - 56.6k/hr (based on 65k exp gained * At 90 Woodcutting ** Redwood - 50k/hr, scales up to 70k/hr at 99 Types of trees Canoes Canoes are a way of travelling along the River Lum. All that is required to use them is an axe and a minimum of level 12 woodcutting for the lowest level canoe. There is a canoe station in Lumbridge, The Champions Guild, Barbarian village, Edgeville and level 47 Wilderness. Note that in the wilderness a return boat cannot be made. Canoes can only be made where there is a canoe station. After being used the canoe sinks "due to the rough ride". Canoes are a very handy way of getting to Edgeville without a Amulet of glory. Axe types Lumberjack outfit *Wearing the whole set gives an additional 0.5% bonus, totaling to 2.5% bonus experience. Temporary boosts *An Axeman's Folly increases the player's Woodcutting level by 1. This is brewed using the Cooking skill. *A mature Axeman's Folly increases the player's Woodcutting level by 2. This is also brewed using the Cooking skill. *The dragon axe has a special attack which boosts the player's Woodcutting level by 3. *A brown Spicy stew randomly increases Woodcutting, Herblore, Farming, Fishing, Mining and Firemaking up to 5 levels or decreases up to 5 levels. These can be made using the Cooking skill, but only by members who have freed Evil Dave in the Recipe for Disaster quest. *Equipping the Woodcutting Cape of Accomplishment or operating the cape while it is worn will temporarily boost your Woodcutting level to 100. To obtain this cape, level 99 Woodcutting is required, and it must be bought from Wilfred, the Woodsman tutor for 99,000 coins. Quests rewarding Woodcutting experience Hiscores (1 May, 2014) There are 1,015 players with 99. The best woodcutter has 105m XP. (12 June, 2014) There are 1,213 players with 99. The best woodcutter has 114m XP. (3 August, 2014) There are 1,548 players with 99. The best woodcutter has 140m XP. (21 September, 2014) There are 1,844 players with 99. The best woodcutter has 154m XP. (27 October, 2014) There are 2,021 players with 99. The best woodcutter has 165m XP. (5 February, 2015) There are 2,553 players with 99. The best woodcutter has 199m XP. (26 February, 2015) There are 2,703 players with 99. The best woodcutter has 200m XP. (13 December, 2015) There are 4,882 players with 99. The best woodcutter has 200m XP. (13 June, 2016) There are 6,787 players with 99. There are 6 woodcutters with 200m XP. (8 February, 2017) There are 11,975 players with 99. There are 12 woodcutters with 200m XP. Trivia *Trees that require level 15 or higher to chop down have a 1/8 chance of falling down when a player receives a log from that tree. This fall chance continues to be 1/8 regardless of how many logs were taken from the tree.